The invention relates to a device for preventing a vehicle from speeding.
Speeding checks are currently being carried out to an increasing extent, at least in the Netherlands, and as a consequence an increasing number of increasingly heavy fines are being imposed. Consequently there is a need among car owners and drivers for a device by means of which the risk of receiving such fines can be reduced in an efficient and simple manner.